The invention relates to a fuel injection installation, and in particular, the invention relates to an installation for fuel injection valves, each mounted, at one end, to a fuel distributing line, and at the other end, to the intake manifold of the engine adjacent a respective intake valve of the engine.
A fuel injection installation in which each of the injection valves are inserted, at one end, into appropriate openings in the intake manifold, and, at the other end, into insertion nipples of a fuel distributing line is known. The valves are firmly braced in the axial direction due to their mountings in the manifold openings and the insertion nipples. In such a system, the axial bracing of the injection valves are known to vary, however, because of the clearances required for manufacture. Because of these clearances, the valves do not always fit properly, and this is a disadvantage because it results in undersirable noises. A further disadvantage is that when the installation is mounted on the engine all the injection valves must be inserted individually and sequentially into their respective branches of the intake manifold and into the insertion nipple of the fuel distributing line, because means for fastening the injection valves to the fuel distributing line are not provided.